Abunai
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Rin goes through a rite of passage that leaves her to turn for the worst. Can an unexpected hero save her before she destroys herself? Better yet, will Rin save this anti-hero from a life of solitude and faceless women? (Suggestive Themes)


**Prologue**

**Rin**

**Chapter theme song: 'Out From Under' by: Joanna**

I clutched myself, cradling myself to sleep in the silk bed linens of my mattress. I held the charm pendant clasped on the silver strand around my neck. I thumbed the inscription, closing my eyes as I replayed her last words in my mind repeatedly:

_Time…my dear child…time_

She passed shortly after that with a single breath, her old age and a sickness her body could no longer combat in an inevitable losing battle of her health. May Lady Kaede's soul rest in eternal peace.

I tucked the small charm inside of my extravagant kimono, snuffing the small, lingering scent of my bath that trailed my supple skin. The ladies that had bathed me doused me in lavender oil and peppermint leaves for my lord. They were the most appeasing to his olfactory and auditory senses. I breathed in, exhaling slowly as my heart rate slowed. There was another rumble of thunder outside my bedroom window and I jolted a little in fear. I never cared much for thunderstorms.

I ran a single finger through my long, brown tendrils, careful not to snag by loose curls at the very ends. Sensei said I looked beautiful so I guess I did. I was religiously bathed in oil and peppermint leaves to cleanse myself of my impurities and specially prepared for my unwrapping with the finest silk kimono money could buy as luscious red and white makeup painted against my face with the raven of night drawn against the lids of my eyes. My hair was coiled and pulled meticulously until it shaped into a traditional bun. The needles that held my hair in place nipped at my scalp so I removed them and allowed my hair to flow freely down my back and against my protruding chest. I decided against pacing against the bedroom floor in fear of making too many movements that would stir my lord so I just sat there until the sun had set from mid-afternoon sky till the moon had reached its peak. I was sleepy.

I closed my eyes, beginning to drift off to sleep. Every night memories of Lady Kaede's death plague me. If it was not losing the only mother figure I had known to old age and failing health, I had nightmares of the Bandits that had ransacked out village. Inuyasha had gone to a neighboring village for the birth of his first born pup when the bandits had arrived. Initially all they had wanted was food and whatever money they could get their hands on, but one of the leaders had taken a close friend of mine to bed with the others following his lead. I was one of the women that was chosen and although I put up a small fight, the idea of having a sword pilferage my life with a single movement kept me obedient and quiet; just like they asked. I lost my virginity to a man in a mask and soon after he had finished, three more came in after him to get their fair share.

The bandits had left shortly after when they got wind of Inuyasha and a few other hanyou's coming back with a bounty on their heads, leaving me alone in my hut with tattered clothing and covered in bodily fluid. The older women had tried to help me and the other girl's affected but I had rejected them and found myself licking my wounds in solitude. I washed myself in a hot spring that night and burned my skin until it began to blister. I muffled my screams with a dirty cloth and allowed my tears to mince with the soiled liquid that pooled beneath me with trails of my blood. After that, I had rarely spoken and had not let anyone get close to me- let alone touch me. I found myself in a few scuffles with villagers and made quite a handful of enemies due to my newfound attitude and reputation. I began stealing things, killing innocent animals to smear their blood on the faces of unsuspecting children, fighting both men and women- sometimes harming some greatly, taking up alcohol, drugs and grew somewhat promiscuous.

I did not allow men to enter me since that night, but I had performed oral stimulation on hundreds in exchange for either bottles of lilac wine or the dust of poppy flowers. I could not afford them so I decided to barter with what I knew I had of value. My name began to swift through the village like a love song and I was given the moniker 'Abunai' for my impersonal behavior and lack of caution. It was negative at best but at least now someone was paying attention to me.

I heard the door slowly slide open, his steps crisp and light as he spoke something in his native tongue to one of his concubines. She said something that I could not entirely make out but I did manage to hear her say she loved him. Love wasn't real but I dare not speak out of term in his presence. The door closed just as quickly as it opened and I felt his stoic gaze pierce through the fabric of my kimono with authority. I could smell him and it made my body react in a way that was completely foreign to me. His masculine scent wafted through the air in harmony with pine and fresh apricots- they were in season this time of year. The wind blew, a light veil of mist from the rain pelting my skin as I felt him near.

"Rin."

His voice was full, demanding. I rose from my resting place, careful not to look anywhere but my shaky hands. I kneeled on the mattress; head lowered as I clasped my hands together like a good girl. A clawed finger slid underneath my chin, brining my submissive gaze towards his in juxtaposition. I nervously swallowed that stubborn lump in my throat. "My Lord."

"I have had word about you spread through these lands a great deal."

"All that you have heard is true, my Lord."

Silence, those amber eyes piercing through my heart through my soul. "Show me." His voice was husky, low and lustful as he ran his claws through my hair. He allowed a few strands to fall through the cracks of his hands before caressing my cheek tenderly. "You are no longer a mere pup, Rin."

"No, my Lord." I whispered, pulling at the white tie fastened against his kimono. I palmed his toned torso, massaging the contours of his muscled stomach before I found myself nestling my hands deep within his pants. His face remained emotionless and I felt myself begin to go back to that familiar dark place I always found myself when I did these type of things. "Rin is a woman now, a woman that can please her Lord."

He did not say anything in response, only gripping a section of my hair as I lowered myself into his lap. A small groan escaped his lips but his eyes remained locked onto mine. I never took my gaze off his at any moment during my sensual feat against my Lord; he finding it more pleasurable that I stroked his mind and his ego rather than his manhood. He pulled me away.

"This Sesshomaru wants you to join him in his bedroom chambers for the night."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You will not bed any male aside from this Sesshomaru, Rin."

"Yes, my Lord." I spoke meekly, untying my kimono to reveal my nudity. I stood fully erect, my pert breasts grazing freely against the cool winds of nights as my feminine scent attacked his senses with my arousal and pleasure. I allowed my long, brown hair to drape against my chest to shield my nipples as my dark tundra of damp curls guarded what was left of my chastity. My Lord observed my body in his signature fashion before turning on his heels to slide open the door.

"Come."


End file.
